1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of centrifugal separators for separating liquids of different densities and, more particularly, to a non-welded, easily disassembled rotor assembly for such separators.
2. Prior Art
Centrifugal devices are widely used for separating materials of different densities. Such devices have been found to provide a highly satisfactory method of separating mixed liquids from one another, provided that the liquid components have different densities. Conventional centrifugal separators employ a complex rotor structure to mix and separate the component phases. Typically, the various parts of the rotor assembly are welded together. Such welded construction has certain disadvantages in some fields of use.
Medical and pharmaceutical applications have very stringent cleanliness requirements. Conventional welded rotor assemblies are not suitable for such applications. First of all, a welded structure cannot be readily disassembled for cleaning or sterilization. Secondly, in order to comply with good manufacturing practices established for medical and pharmaceutical applications, all welds would need to be ground and polished, thereby complicating the fabrication process.
A need therefore exists for a centrifugal separator rotor assembly that is free of weldments and can be easily disassembled.
The present invention comprises a five-part rotor assembly that can be easily disassembled for cleaning and/or sterilization. The five parts comprise a rotor sleeve, a rotor head, a weir plate, a rotor cover and an internal vane package. Each of these parts is machined as a unitary piece or otherwise fabricated without weldments.